


Guilty Concious

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, here's some vague headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: You can't keep running from the trust you broke, O'malley.





	Guilty Concious

**Author's Note:**

> Based around some headcanons that O'malley helped split Theta from the Alpha.. and that lead to me remember that Theta was captured by the Meta before him..

O'Malley scans the radios for an exit. The Meta closely persuing him. The body he had over ridden is tired and wounded, but it is his only host now. The other soldiers' had wisen up to his tricks and he has no where to go. He turns to see the hulking Meta's invisible outline drawing near cornering him to the caves.

He leans the body to the walls, he was not used to this much exhaustion on the body. He hears fireworks echo in the cave. O'Malley felt his wires cross and turns to see lights of blue and pink sparkle in the dark. Theta. Anger sets in, self preservation overwritten.

The Meta halts cloak falling, they do not stand as straight and hold a hand out in the dark. Theta's image projected onto the hand. "O'malley!" Theta's voice calls in the darkness. "I can see you there, please, we miss you."

O'malley feels wretched. Hypocrisy's anger tossed aside. "What did you do to him, Sigma!" O'malley growls into the dark, he pushes himself off the wall and stands ragged. He watches Theta's image cower and it pained himself to see. No seems Sigma will not show himself here. He'll keep Theta as the bait and wreck at his guilt.

The Meta takes a step forward. "You don't have to keep running anymore, Omega." Theta is still in a cowering stance, the face down and shuffling feet. Like his usual anxious self. O'malley calls it a lie, he knows Gary is in there somewhere. Maybe Theta isn't even real at all and its something of Gary's invention. "O'mal, you said I could trust you remember. So long ago."

O'malley balls his hands into fists. No this was Theta, an old instinct deep in O'malley's code digs to the surface along side his anger. He'd pry out Theta, of all of them he did not deserve to be used like this.

O'malley thrusts their feet forward, ready to tackle the former Freelancer. It’s all a trap, O'malley knows this but that doesn't mean he won't try and pry out the child. His existance was his fault, he made Theta the way he was. It was his job to save him.

Theta retreats into a firework returning to the collective. It was now that Sigma takes over, knocking him down with a single fist. He knows O'malley's host cannot keep fighting, they are on their last line. He holds down the rampaging AI with a foot. "There's no more need to fight us," Sigma speaks softly and assuringly. The Meta reaches down and prys off the helmet of the host soldier, then grips the host body by the throat hoisting him up as O'malley takes the last bit of energy lashing out.

It takes little effort to tear O'malley out of the poor soldier. The Meta drops the body, adding the piece with the others. They cover their ears as O'malley screams in their mind. The other AIs retreating so not to be cross wired and damaged by O'malley's rage. He is only calmed when greeted by the lights of the pink and blue child. It is not long before O'malley weeps at the past, it is not long before his mind melts with the others. It is not long before he is lost to their cause.


End file.
